1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gesture recognition apparatus, a gesture recognition method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, recognition of a gesture input as an action or utterance of a user to control, for example, a system has been generally performed (Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2006-209563). In the gesture recognition, the gesture is recognized using a set of gesture information based on an action or utterance input to a video camera or a microphone. The set of gesture information is, for example, information based on a set of images obtained by capturing an action process of an object or a set of vocal sounds obtained capturing a speech process of, for example, a keyword.
In gesture recognition, feedback of an input of gesture information (hereinafter, referred to gesture feedback) is important in improving convenience of a system to which the gesture recognition is applied. Appropriate gesture feedback allows correction of an erroneous input of the gesture information to be requested to a user and a method of inputting a gesture to be taught to the user.
In a related art, display of an image indicating a user action process as gesture feedback, for example, on a display device is known. In this case, the user can intuitively understand an input state of gesture information by confirming the image. Further, display of information such as a locus indicating the user action process, instead of the image indicating the user action process, is also known.